New Beginnings
by wishfulcreating
Summary: After the four original girls return, Mako Island gets turned around. Lying, stealing, love, losing, and mermaids/man. A beautiful tale of what might happen if Emma, Cleo, Bella, and Rikki return along with their beau's Will, Zane, Lewis, and Ash. Charlotte and Evie pair up, as Nixie, Cam, Sirena, David, Lyla, Zac, and the older characters team up.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Spin off of both ****_Mako Mermaids _****and ****_H2O: Just Add Water_****. Characters from both TV shows will be involved. I do not own any of these shows.**

Chapter One

Chloe, Rikki, Bella, and Emma have all returned from exploring and college, just to find out that the entrance to the moon pool from the outside is closed and to enter from the cave, well is completely different. Mako had reconstructed the moon pool and there were devices laying around that seemed almost natural in a way that mermaids might use, but not humans. When they go to visit the beloved café, Rikki's, it has been long closed for almost two years and there was a new café open with hundreds of young teenagers running through and in out of it.

Sirena had watched the girls enter from the small stage where she sang with David, they all looked so beautiful, she felt a strange power that drew her to them, she had no idea what it was, but they were definitely, not just human. When she had finished her performance, she smiled at David who gently kissed her lips and went back to work for his sleeze ball older brother. She wasn't quite sure what her feelings of introducing herself to the girls, but she needed to find out who they were first.

Zac had just got Evie off his back, so he could swim to the moon pool where he would meet Lyla. He knew cheating on Evie was wrong and eventually she would find out, but Lyla understood. She understood what it felt like to be a mercreature. She knew how it felt to just listen to the dolphins, the whales, and the way the water swooshed to the current and how the undertow was no power against them. He was utterly inlove with Lyla, as she was him. They just couldn't bring theirselves to tell Evie. Her and Lyla had gotten close, scuba diving and swimming the reef with each other, she was actually sweet and nice, unlike she was when they first met. Only if Lyla knew how much Evie actually loathed her. She'd known for the past two months that Zac had a fling with her, Cam had told her.

Evie was somewhat like her name, evil. She knew the islands secret. She vowed to become a mermaid the next full moon, but the girls would never let that happen, now would they? She would need to worm past them and get in the moon pool when the moon hung over the pool. Her new love interest was a 19 year old who had just returned from sailing the ocean with his father, Zane Bennett, although he was a few years older than her, once he found out she was a mermaid, he could no longer deny her.

Nixie and Cam were finally a couple. After a month of hating each other and arguing, they knew that they were meant to be. Afterall, who could love a half fish girl like her?


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything. The setting is now placed at the café with Sirena and the girls. The story will switch to another person after a while just to check up on them. Sorry if its blunt and doesn't make any sense.**

When David told Sirena who the girls were, he used to follow Lewis around when he was younger and he seemed close to these girls. He was excited. When Chleo comes back in town, it doesn't seem far afterwards that Lewis returns as well. They were a divine couple. High school sweethearts who try to work through a long distance relationship. Bella and Will had been long over, but it was still nice to see him around when she came back into town. They were meant to be, but with her being in college, they never ever got to see each other, so they didn't think any of it would work anymore. Rikki and Zane had been long over, but they were still in love. They both had gone through so much, how could they not love each other? Emma was just finished exploring with her parents and needed to start beginning to put in college applications, she had no time for boys, but she didn't know she would have her tail sweeped off the ocean floor in the mean time.

"Hi. My name is Sirena," she said, as her mouth formed into a friendly smile, she spoke low and sweetly, not trying to cause any alarm to her voice when she recognized all of their lockets.

Emma spoke up first, "Hello, my name is Emma, this is Rikki, Chleo, and Bella. What a lovely name you have! Are you new to this town?" she pointed to each girl as she introduced them, offering her in return the same friendly smile.

"Oh, yes. I am. Its so lovely here, the water is totally awesome, too," She giggled as if the water comment would never be explained and they would never understand. The five girls talked for what seemed to be forever, talking about the new shopping places, if anyone ever ventured to mako island, when was the store built up, and all of their love lives. Emma, Rikki, Chleo, and Bella made Sirena feel like she was part of a special group, just meeting them and finding out all of the relevantly details about their lives.

Charlotte walked in the café with her cousin who was younger than her, Evie, they had so much to catch up on. Evie had offered her a job at the café because Charlotte was staying for 6 months doing a study on the water in Australia. They were giggling and laughing about nonsense.

Charlotte saw the eyeful of all the girls she hated in that one room, the scowl she gave them. It was their fault that she was no longer a mermaid, she couldn't stand them, just as much as Evie couldn't stand the girls she loathed, Sirena, Nixie, and Lyla. Especially Lyla. They both had something in common, they wanted to be mermaids. Charlotte pulls up a chair next to Emma and hugs her tightly.

"Oh my gosh! Its been forever, how have you been?" Charlotte says with fake enthusiasm, with a fake smile.

"Ah, yes. It's been a while," Emma says, shrugging her shoulder off from Charlotte's touch.

The girls go with the usual chit chat, all ignoring Charlotte and Evie's presence, Sirena felt wrong, being mean to somebody she doesn't even know, but Rikki reminded her a lot of Lyla, who she was best friends with. Once Emma and Chleo decide that its time to go see the new shopping materials, they leave Charlotte and Evie alone to once again savage their evil plan. Only if they both knew that their were more mermaids here then just the four originals.

Rikki, Bella, and Sirena all begin walking down the pier, Bella heading into a different direction to Will's shack. Leaving Sirena and Rikki to find lots of trouble to get theirselves into. Sirena reminded Rikki of Emma, sweet and innocent. They begin walking along the beach, but close to the sand dooms, neither of them wanted to risk getting into the water. That's when they spot Nixie and Cam goofing off during his lifeguard duty. They were nuzzling each others noses together and giggling and laughing, couples made Rikki sick.

"Do you see that?" Sirena looks over at the boy splashing for help from the water, Cam was to busy paying attention to Nixie as she was to him. Sirena points at the boy as they both begin sprinting towards the water.

"Stay here, I got this!" Rikki calls out as they both dive into the water, they begin swimming underneath for about ten seconds until they are transformed into mermaids. They look at each other, astonished, nobody knew that their were more mermaids. They help the boy onto the raft that he was once floating in and pushes him up the shoreline to his frantic mother freaking out. they both swim to rocks on the other side of the beach, pulling theirselves up into the sand to dry off. Once they are far enough away, they transform back into their human legs.

"You are a-a," Rikki says, stuttering at first, "a mermaid!"

Sirena nods as she scans Rikki up and down, "Were you kicked out of your pod, too?!"

"You have an adorable smile," Lyla says, brushing her nose against Zac's, lightly placing a small kiss on his lips. They both sat in the moon pool, talking, kissing, joking, and splashing. Zac had fallen head over hills for Lyla.

"Not as adorable as yours," He says, brushing his thumb against her bottom lip and kissing her nose. She sweetly crinkles her nose, kissing his back in return while shaking her head.

"You are wrong, yours is," Lyla smiles and splashes him, moving out of the rock type seat and looking at him with a competitive smile, "Last one to the café has to buy the other person a smoothie."

Zac grins, racing after Lyla who has a head start.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, in the next one, I would like to focus on everybodies thoughts and actions. So, the upcoming chapter will be much longer and more detailed. I'm also working in the speaking roles, I know they need to speak more than just a few words. **


End file.
